Time For Batman's Cold Adventure
by Windrises
Summary: The Clock King hires Mr. Freeze to ruin the Penguin's new clock business. Also Batgirl tries to fight Mr. Freeze by herself.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: Batman is owned by DC Comics. This story is dedicated to Bob Kane, Bill Finger, and Adam West.

Mr. Freeze went inside of the Clock King's clock store. Mr. Freeze broke out of Arkham Asylum recently, because the Clock King had a business deal for him. Mr. Freeze walked around the store while feeling a little stressed about the temperature. He said, "Hi."

The Clock King replied, "Greetings Mr. Freeze. Thank you for agreeing to visit my charming clock shop."

Mr. Freeze asked, "Do you have an air conditioner?"

The Clock King said, "I want to save money, not waste it on the silly temperature."

Mr. Freeze replied, "Frankly I could care less about all of this clock stuff. What do you want?"

The Clock King patted Mr. Freeze on the head and said, "Lets not waste time with petty comments. Although my clock shop started off with top notch business I've been having lots of trouble recently."

Mr. Freeze didn't have much interest in the Clock King's story. He secretly hoped that the Clock King would hurry up. He asked, "Why has your business been having trouble?"

The Clock King angrily said, "Gotham's pudgy purveyor, the Penguin, has become my most bothersome rival. He recently started selling clocks. Since the Penguin is so good at being a businessman he's been making more at the clock business than I have. It ticks me off."

Mr. Freeze grabbed the Clock King and said, "Frankly your story isn't interesting."

The Clock King replied, "But you have an important role to play in my plan."

Mr. Freeze asked, "What role am I going to have?"

The Clock King said, "I want you to freeze all of Penguin's clocks. Make sure that he doesn't make money selling clocks."

Mr. Freeze sighed and asked, "What will I get from you if I take of your mission?"

The Clock King said, "I'll give you a big check that you can use for your future experiments. You could become Gotham's most successful doctor."

Mr. Freeze replied, "Okay."

A few hours later Bruce Wayne was finishing up a project at his mansion. Bruce said, "I've almost finished my Tony Jay sticker collection." Bruce looked at the sky and saw the Bat Signal.

Alfred Pennyworth replied, "I hate to stress you Master Wayne, but you have a party scheduled here in an hour."

Bruce said, "Cancel the party Alfred."

Alfred replied, "But they'll be dozens of people coming. There's not enough time left to cancel."

Bruce thought about what to do. After a few seconds of thinking he said, "You're going to be tonight's party host."

Alfred replied, "Cool."

Twenty minutes later Batman arrived at the top of the police station. Batman asked, "What's the mission?"

Commissioner Gordon said, "You probably won't like the mission. Tonight you have to help the Penguin."

Batman asked, "Have you lost your marbles?"

Commissioner Gordon said, "No. I keep my marble collection in a safe place."

Batman replied, "I've been a marble expert since I was a kid, but I'm not here to play games."

Commissioner Gordon replied, "Mr. Freeze is attacking the Penguin's clock collection."

Batman said, "The Penguin and Mr. Freeze have teamed up before, but it seems like Mr. Freeze is mad at the Penguin. I better go there before Mr. Freeze gives Penguin the cold shoulder."

Meanwhile Mr. Freeze broke into the Penguin's store, the Iceberg Lounge. Mr. Freeze froze Penguin's shoulders. The Penguin said, "That's way too cold you human ice cream."

Mr. Freeze replied, "Your insults are as cheap as the bird seed you everyday."

The Penguin asked, "What do you want sir?"

Mr. Freeze said, "I'm going to freeze all of your clocks. That way your customers will give you a chilling reception."

The Penguin pretended to be afraid of Mr. Freeze, but he secretly planned on using his umbrella to stop him. Mr. Freeze was unaware that the Penguin's umbrella had sneaky devices in it to hurt enemies. Penguin used the umbrella's heat button to start hurting Mr. Freeze. Penguin said, "You're not going to be able to chill out anymore."

Mr. Freeze replied, "Ironically you're the cold hearted one."

The Penguin said, "Thank you for your dastardly compliment."

Batman arrived before Mr. Freeze got hurt too badly. Batman grabbed the Penguin's umbrella and threw it into the lounge's water area. Penguin walked up to one of his employees and said, "My umbrella's in the water."

The employee replied, "I hope you can get it out of there." The Penguin threw the employee into the water to get the umbrella.

Mr. Freeze's helmet was partially broken, because of the Penguin's warm attack. Batman used a gadget from his utility belt to help Mr. Freeze. Mr. Freeze said, "You saved me Batman. Most people would be thankful for that, but I'm too cold hearted for sentimentality."

Batman replied, "You're wrong Mr. Freeze. You're not as evil as you think you are. You were a nice scientist, until a cruel person turned you into a chilling threat."

Mr. Freeze said, "I'm going to prove that you're wrong Batman." Mr. Freeze started freezing Batman.

The Penguin got his umbrella and noticed that Mr. Freeze was freezing Batman. He was planning on getting rid of Mr. Freeze after Batman got completely frozen.

Batman had a device programmed on his utility belt to keep himself from getting frozen. The device melted the ice that was on Batman. Batman said, "I've melted your chances of winning."

Mr. Freeze replied, "I'm not cool with that Batman." Batman ran up to Mr. Freeze and knocked him to the ground. He briefly took off Mr. Freeze's helmet, threw some knockout gas at Mr. Freeze, and put the helmet back onto the cold villain.

The Penguin walked up to Batman and said, "Thank you for taking care of that snowflake problem Batman."

Batman sighed and replied, "I wish that I could send you back to Arkham Asylum, but you didn't do anything illegal this time Penguin." Batman grabbed Mr. Freeze and ran away.

The Penguin said, "Even though Batman saved me from Mr. Freeze's ice attacks my clocks got too much ice on them to work anymore." He smiled and said, "I'll get more clocks."

An hour later the Penguin broke into the Clock King's shop. The Penguin said, "I'm going to continue to be the most successful clock businessman in Gotham."

The Clock King replied, "I want you to stay away from my store."

The Penguin said, "I'm going to take all of the clocks in this silly store." Penguin used his umbrella to attack the Clock King. After the Clock King fell to the ground the Penguin started grabbing clocks and putting them in bags.

Batman ran into the shop and asked, "What's going on?"

The Penguin said, "I'm getting revenge Batman."

Batman replied, "You don't deserve to get revenge you greedy fool."

The Penguin said, "It seems like you aren't as good of a detective as people claim you are Batman. You didn't realize that the Clock King is a master criminal."

Batman asked, "What did the Clock King do?"

The Penguin was surprised that he had to explain so much to Batman. However it made him feel smarter than Batman so he smiled. He said, "The Clock King hired Mr. Freeze to freeze the clocks that I was selling."

The Clock King got up and said, "However the Penguin is the one who started this situation. I think that over eighty percent of the blame should go to him."

Batman asked, "What do you mean?"

The Clock King said, "I'm supposed to be Gotham's clock seller. The Penguin was stealing my business. That's why I had Mr. Freeze leave Arkham Asylum."

Batman thought about the situation and replied, "You're the real problem Clock King."

The Clock King asked, "What are you talking about Batman?"

Batman said, "Mr. Freeze might of stayed in Arkham Asylum if you didn't cause trouble. Also the Penguin has the right to sell clocks in Gotham. In fact you owe him a lot of clocks for having Mr. Freeze freeze the clocks he was going to sell."

The Penguin replied, "It seems like we agree on this one Batman."

Batman punched the Clock King into a wall. The Clock King passed out. Batman said, "Since the Clock King destroyed your clocks you may have the clocks in his shop Penguin. You're a really lucky bird."

The Penguin replied, "Thank you Batman." The Penguin waved goodbye to Batman. Batman took the Clock King to Arkham Asylum.

Twenty minutes later Bruce Wayne drove back to his mansion. It was 12:30 a.m. so he thought that the party at his mansion would of been over. While outside he saw that the lights were on. He walked inside and saw Alfred wearing a hoodie and rapping. Bruce asked, "What's going on?"

Alfred said, "I was just hosting the party you told me to do Master Wayne. It was so hip that it lasted longer than I thought it would." Bruce rolled his eyes.


	2. Batgirl's Freezing Adventure

Batman had Batgirl come to the Batcave. Batman said, "The city really needs your help."

Batgirl asked, "What's going on?"

Batman said, "Mr. Freeze stole some technology from various companies in Gotham for his mission. If the companies don't get the technology back in a few weeks they could go out of business."

Batgirl asked, "So are we going to go fight Mr. Freeze?"

Batman said, "I have a different mission to take care of. Mr. Daggett ordered some dangerous chemicals. I have to stop him before he poisons millions of customers."

Batgirl asked, "Where are Nightwing and Robin?"

Batman refilled his utility belt with gadgets while saying, "Nightwing's stopping Two-Face's latest bank robbery and Robin's ruining one of the Mad Hatter's tea parties."

Batgirl replied, "Then I'll fight Mr. Freeze by myself."

Batman got out a gray costume that was ice proof. He said, "You need to wear this. If you use it you won't be able to get frozen by Mr. Freeze."

Batgirl looked at it and replied, "It's pretty stylish."

Batman said, "I'm hoping that you'll take care of Mr. Freeze." Batman started reading his utility belt instruction book.

Batgirl tapped Batman on the shoulder and asked, "Can I ask you about something before we go on our missions?"

Batman said, "The Batmobile needs a few minutes to start up so go ahead."

Batgirl replied, "Kara's birthday party is tomorrow night. It'll be a dancing party so I was hoping you'd go there and dance with me."

Batman said, "I'd rather play chess with the Riddler than do that."

Batgirl looked a little offended. She got on the ice proof costume and started heading towards Mr. Freeze's stolen laboratory.

Alfred Pennyworth walked by and handed Batman his dinner. Alfred said, "Frankly you weren't very respectful to Batgirl."

Batman replied, "Going to parties is an event I'm sick of. I'll apologize to Batgirl after I finish my mission." Batman went into the Batmobile and drove away.

Batgirl arrived at Mr. Freeze's laboratory. Batgirl was about to walk in, but Detective Bullock said, "Raise your hands up you crook."

Batgirl asked, "What are you talking about? I'm Batgirl."

Detective Bullock replied, "Well your costume tricked me. It looks so icy that I thought you were Mr. Freeze's new sidekick."

Batgirl said, "I look like a crime fighter."

Detective Bullock replied, "While wearing that you look like a Diet Coke."

Batgirl said, "I need to stop all the chatter and go fight Mr. Freeze."

Detective Bullock replied, "Hold on. My police team is taking care of them."

Batgirl said, "They won't stop him."

Detective Bullock replied, "At least they tried to. All of them got frozen by Mr. Freeze. I would help them, but Mr. Freeze's hideout is too cold for me."

Batgirl said, "I'll stop Mr. Freeze."

Detective Bullock whispered, "I can't stand all these batty crime fighters."

Mr. Freeze was working on a formula. He said, "If this works my mission will be taken care of. I'll get to spend real time with Nora after all these years."

Batgirl burst into Mr. Freeze's experiment room and said, "I'm going to put your plans on hold."

Mr. Freeze replied, "Then I'll put you on ice." Mr. Freeze tried to freeze Batgirl, but it didn't work.

Batgirl said, "My new costume is ice proof. You can't freeze me anymore."

Mr. Freeze replied, "That's a chilling thought."

Batgirl looked around Mr. Freeze's experiment room. She saw various chemicals and devices that Mr. Freeze had stolen from Gotham's top companies. She asked, "What are you doing?"

Mr. Freeze said, "My dear Nora needs a formula to make her become awake again. The business people of Gotham were the only ones who had the materials I needed to make the formula."

Batgirl replied, "You should of asked for help instead of stealing it."

Mr. Freeze angrily said, "People were never generous to me. I got turned into this barely human version of myself by the man with a cold heart. My dear Nora will warm up my heart. I can't stand not being able to hangout with my one true love."

Batgirl replied, "My love life is weak too. I truly do feel sorry for you, but the stuff you stole has to be returned to the companies."

Mr. Freeze said, "If you or Batman try to stop me I'll freeze you really hard."

Batgirl replied, "Actually you can't do that. My costume is ice proof."

Mr. Freeze said, "Thankfully part of your face isn't covered by the costume." Mr. Freeze used his ice gun to freeze Batgirl's face. He said, "I'm too busy to continue fighting you." He walked away from Batgirl and continued working on his formula.

Batgirl whispered, "I need to get the ice off of my face quickly. Batman would be ashamed of me. Sadly he never seems to be that proud of me."

A few minutes later Professor Milo walked in. Mr. Freeze had hired Milo to help him with the formula. Mr. Freeze said, "Greetings Professor Milo."

Professor Milo replied, "Hi Mr. Freeze. I've been spending a few months on a drink that'll help Nora."

Mr. Freeze said, "Hand the formula to me."

Professor Milo replied, "First I need to make sure that you have the money I asked for. I need lots of money for my future experiments."

Mr. Freeze handed Professor Milo a few hundred thousand dollars that he stole from a few companies. Professor Milo handed the formula to Mr. Freeze. Mr. Freeze gently put the formula on Nora. Mr. Freeze said, "I want you to stay here, until Nora wakes up."

Professor Milo doubted that the formula he gave Mr. Freeze would work so he said, "I have an appointment with Mr. Thorne so excuse me." Professor Milo started running away, but Mr. Freeze froze him.

Since only Batgirl's face was frozen she was able to use her arms to break the ice off. She started running towards Mr. Freeze while saying, "You need to surrender."

Mr. Freeze replied, "I'm going to freeze your face again." Mr. Freeze tried to freeze Batgirl's face, but he didn't manage to freeze her. Batgirl punched Mr. Freeze.

Batgirl said, "Surrender and go to Arkham Asylum. Batman will have some doctors cure Nora."

Mr. Freeze replied, "Even though I'm literally cold hearted I'm the only one who has the dedication and intelligence to save her." Mr. Freeze kicked Batgirl. Batgirl landed on the ground. Before she got up Mr. Freeze froze her chin.

Batgirl whispered, "I better hurry."

Mr. Freeze gathered up some equipment and said, "I need to go to a new lab. I'll hire some henchmen to get Nora. I need to get away from Batgirl." Mr. Freeze started running out of the lab. Batgirl got the ice off of her chin and ran after Mr. Freeze.

Mr. Freeze ran outside and started looking for his car. He said, "I hope that Commissioner Gordon didn't have my car towed again."

Batgirl replied, "Have your hands up Mr. Freeze."

Mr. Freeze said, "I ignore your batty advice." Mr. Freeze kept trying to freeze Batgirl's face.

Batgirl started thinking about how to stop Mr. Freeze. Breaking Mr. Freeze's helmet would stop him, but Batgirl thought that we too harsh. She used her grappling hook to take Mr. Freeze's ice gun.

Mr. Freeze replied, "My ice gun is my best weapon."

Batgirl said, "You're not going to be able to use it anymore." Batgirl threw the ice gun into a sewer.

Mr. Freeze replied, "I'll get my ice gun back." He jumped into the sewer.

Batgirl said, "Bad guys are super gross."

Mr. Freeze looked around the sewer for his ice gun, but he bumped into Bane. Mr. Freeze asked, "Why are you in here?"

Bane said, "I thought that hiding in the grossest place in Gotham would be a great way to avoid dealing with troublemakers."

Mr. Freeze looked around and found his ice gun. He grabbed it. He was afraid that Bane would try to hurt him so he froze him.

Bane replied, "Your ice doesn't work on me as well as it does on Gotham's weaklings." Before Bane was completely frozen he punched Mr. Freeze's helmet really hard. Mr. Freeze's helmet broke.

Batgirl used her grappling hook to get Mr. Freeze out of the sewer. Batgirl handed Mr. Freeze to Commissioner Gordon and said, "Get Mr. Freeze back to his cold cell before he runs out of breath."

Commissioner Gordon replied, "Thank you Batgirl."

Mr. Freeze grabbed the broken halts of his helmet and put them together so he could breathe. He said, "All I truly wanted was to spend time with the person I love more than anybody."

Batgirl replied, "I understand how you feel." Batman arrived and overheard what Batgirl said. He felt bad about being rude to Batgirl earlier.

The next night Batgirl arrived at Kara's birthday party. After giving Kara a few presents Batgirl stood around while feeling bored. Batman walked up to Batgirl.

Batgirl said, "Hi Batman. I assumed you were going to skip this party."

Batman replied, "I'm sorry for being a little insensitive earlier. I need to work on treating my teammates with more respect."

Batgirl smiled and said, "Thank you for your apology."

Batman asked, "May I have this dance?"

Batgirl said, "Of course." Batman and Batgirl danced together. Batman almost always frowned while wearing his costume, but this time he had a small smile on his face.


End file.
